1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper outputting mechanism, and more particularly to a paper outputting mechanism capable of arranging outputted papers regularly and stacking the papers steadily.
2. The Related Art
A paper outputting mechanism is provided on electronic devices such as printing mechanisms, copiers, scanners, paper cutters and gluing machines to send papers after being processed. The paper outputting mechanism includes an output tray to place the papers sent by the paper output mechanism. The papers fall on the output tray by gravity.
However, the papers fall on the output tray by their own gravity, then the papers on the output tray are difficult to be regular. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a paper outputting mechanism having a function of making the papers regularly and stacking papers steadily.